x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AlyssaHalliwell
Welcome Hi, welcome to X-Men Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Aly page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 23:40, March 4, 2010 THEY AREN'T iMAGiNARY ND i DiDN"T MAKE THEM UP N MY HEAD THEY ARE MADE-UP ND i WiLL NOT REMOVE THEM.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THiS COULD BE A BETTER WEBSiTE iF YU LET PEOPLE PUT THEiR iDEAS ON HERE... THiS COULD TEACH PEOPLE WHO EXPLORE THiS WEB TO EXPRESS THEiR iDEAS ON HERE. Imaginary Marvel Characters Alyssa, I am new here as Admin and I am looking over your contributions. I'm currently in the process of getting an official reading on this, but my understanding is that the policy at this Wikia does not allow imaginary Marvel Character postings, in other words a character or characters you created. For the sake of this discussion, "imaginary" is a character that never existed in a Marvel publication. Obviously contributions based on established Marvel X-Men characters are encouraged, please do. I see you have added articles on characters such as Torch, Wolf, Aly, and Hellfire. I am not familiar with these characters. I have searched at http://marvel.com/universe/Main_Page and can't locate them. Do you have a source for them or have you created these characters? While I'd be thrilled if these were real X-Men/Marvel Characters, once I'm confident these characters do not exist, and confident it is a violation of Wikia policy, these articles may be removed from the site if I can't come up with an alternative arrangement or classifcation. As it currently stands I have put a note on most of your character articles stating that these are your own creation. If you delete this post, I will assume that you are not interested in conforming to Wikia policy. Once we have the situation ironed out, I'll be happy to remove it. If we are discussing imaginary characters, there may be a better site online for this kind of content. Please let me know what you think and no need for caps. Thanks! Titanic71 21:03, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ________________________________________________ WHO DO YU THiNK YU ARE.?!?! THEY ARE MADE-UP.!!!!!!! NOT iMAGiNARY SO BACK OFF.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i SUPPORT THiS WEBSiTE ND i STOOD UP FOR MYSELF BY PUTTiN MY iDEAS ON HERE, ND i HOPE OTHERS WiLL TOO. ND i CREATED ALY, WOLF, APRiL GREY, TORCH, SHADOW, ND HELLFiRE. i THiNK YOUR iDEA SUCKS BTW.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ________________________________________________ I'm the Admin on this site who you are going to have to decide to work with or YELL AT. Yelling will be short lived. ;) You are allowed to post here based on Wikia policies and you need to decide if you are going to follow Wikia policy or not. No hard feelings. Titanic71 22:11, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ________________________________________________ Hellfire Status Don't go off the deep end until you have read this entire paragraph. Your Hellfire article was removed because it directly conflicts with the Marvel Character named Hellfire listed at Marvel Universe. As far as I can tell there was no X-Men character named Hellfire. I've decided to allow you to keep the characters you have created on the site as long as they are clearly marked as such. If you want, you can change the name of your Hellfire article to a unique character name, rewrite the article and repost on the site. As long as it is clearly marked with the same disclaimer as I have attached to your other characters and uses only the "X-Men Fan Fiction" category, I'll be happy to allow them to remain publsihed. Any questions? Please lay off the caps in your replies. Thanks for you cooperation and understanding. -Dave Titanic71 22:03, April 26, 2010 (UTC) '''X-Men Fan Fiction Posting Guidelines: '''Please see this page for instuctions on adding fan fiction articles to X-Men Wikia: X-Men Fan Fiction. The good news is that this type of article now has its own category on the main X-Men Wikia page called "X-Men Fan Fiction". Please let me know if you have any questions. Thanks. Titanic71 01:53, April 27, 2010 (UTC)